The invention relates in general to vending machines, and in particular to a new and useful mechanical vending machine with a coin analyzer and a control mechanism for the release of a merchandise dispensing device after the insertion of an appropriate amount in coins, the control mechanism being coupled to a locking bar of the merchandise dispensing devices and having a slide lock for the locking bar.
For additional information please refer to the copending applications entitled, PRICE SETTING MECHANISM FOR A VENDING MACHINE and TRAP DOOR CHUTE FOR VENDING MACHINES, which are incorporated here by reference.
Such a vending machine is described in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 79 09 711, for instance. In that document the coin analyzer is formed by a coin checker, a crediting unit and a coin collector. The control mechanism is a multiple price control.
A vending machine of this type is also described in German Auslegeschrift No. 26 44 858.
In these vending machines, the coin analyzer and the control mechanism are permanently installed in the vending machine. This has the disadvantage that it is difficult to get to the mechanism if it must be serviced in case of trouble. This applies in particular when the coin analyzer and the control mechanism are very close to the sidewall of the vending machine. This is desirable so that as much space as possible can be utilized for the accommodation of merchandise.
For a long time, the coin checkers alone have been removable from the vending machine. But this does not improve the serviceability of the control mechanism. Even if the coin analyzer and the control mechanism are removable from the vending machine as one assembly, this does not facilitate the work required to eliminate trouble at the vending machine location.